


Stories I did in class: Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion, combat de chevaliers

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [7]
Category: Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion | Yvain the Knight of the Lion - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: Chretiens de Troyes, French, Original work - Freeform, Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: J'ai sortie 4 texte en qq minutes et je suis pas pret de m'arreter. XD Ce texte n'est pas vraiment mon preferer chuis pas fan.
Relationships: Yvain - Laudine
Series: Stories I did in class [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Yvain ou le Chevalier au Lion, combat de chevaliers

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai sortie 4 texte en qq minutes et je suis pas pret de m'arreter. XD Ce texte n'est pas vraiment mon preferer chuis pas fan.

Yvain monta sur son destrier et regarda son adversaire dans les yeux. Les deux chevaliers étaient tout autant déterminé à gagner ce combat. L’autre chevalier commença à tourner autour de la pierre posée au milieu de la clairière. Yvain fit de même. Le bruit des sabots effraya un groupe d’oiseaux qui s'éleva à toute vitesse. Bien Les chevaliers se font maintenant face et s'élancèrent en même tant sur leur adversaire. Le choc des lances est terrible et extrêmement puissant, tellement puissant qu’il fracasse les lances et envoie les deux chevaliers à terre. Dans sa chute, Yvain se prit un rocher dans le dos et se retrouva à moitié assommé. Le chevalier adverse profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se relever et sortir son épée de son fourreau. Lui aussi était blessé, à la jambe, et traînait sa jambe pour pouvoir avancer. Il souleva son épée et l'abattit sur Yvain. Heureusement pour lui, L’épée était plus lourde qu’elle ne le paraissait et Yvain put esquiver les nombreux coups du chevalier. Yvain repéra une partie descendante de la clairière et roula jusqu'à là-bas tout en évitant la pluie de coups de son adversaires, qui essayait toujours de blesser Yvain. Yvain descendit la pente et se releva tout de suite en prenant de l’elan. Il chercha son épée de la main et la sortit aussi vite qu’il put juste avant que l’autre chevalier ne lui saute dessus. Yvain para le premier coup et chargea juste après. Son coup atteint son adversaire au niveau de la hanche. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, et s’effondra par terre. Juste avant le choc des lances, celle d’ Yvain avait ouvert un trou dans l’armure du chevalier et Yvain avait profité de ceci pour blesser l’ennemi à l'épée. Yvain alla chercher son cheval et repartit chez Laudine en laissant le chevalier adverse, en train de se vider de son sang, derrière lui.


End file.
